


Possessive

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 6 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collars, Community: femslash100, Dark Character, Drabble, F/F, Possessive Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Werewolf Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She rules them like sheep, with a wolf at her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattooedsappho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsappho/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Обладание](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538652) by [Yallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallen/pseuds/Yallen)



She rules them like a flock of sheep, her trusty wolf at her side. Regina’s fingers curl hard enough into the wolf’s fur for her nails to scrape on the floor, and she gives a gold-eyed, daring glance.  
  
Later, Ruby will have her revenge, pin Regina to the bed and put bites on her porcelain skin, bruises on her thighs, red marks from werewolf fingers and human anger. But even then, Regina’s hand will tug on the collar at Ruby’s throat, and she will be reminded of whose she is.  
  
“Good girl,” says Regina. “Let’s give them a little fear.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Обладание](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538652) by [Yallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallen/pseuds/Yallen)




End file.
